


3:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smirked as soon as Gentleman Ghost and his horse vanished.
Kudos: 1





	3:33 PM

I never created Reverend Amos Howell or Gentleman Ghost.

Reverend Amos Howell smirked as soon as Gentleman Ghost and his horse vanished from his tentacle attack.

THE END


End file.
